


FMA OneShots Characters/Reader

by KinkyTwister



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attraction, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hot, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Surprises, Weird Plot Shit, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: Roy/ReaderEnvy/ReaderGreed/ReaderAll one-shots, each get there own chapter.There is seriously a lack of smutty fics for fma.





	1. Roy Mustang x Reader

The job was simple, yet ultimately terrifying. 

Get in Mustangs apartment, retrieve the book, then come back. 

Easy, right?

...

As a young woman, who has yet to hit her prime, you decided that it would be best to work "For Hire." 

Meaning that, you were constantly under cover sneaking clues in and out of Madam Christmas's bar. 

She paid you well enough, free liquor and enough for rent and food. 

Since you didn't want much out of life, you enjoyed your job. Gossip paid well in Central, and you were happy to pass it along.

Tonights work was a bit unusual, normally you would be buying drinks, flirting, or relating to people for information.  
Now it seemed you have turned into a thief. 

"Just for tonight." Madam Christmas said with a smirk.

"But why?" you said with a slight groan, "He is your adopted son right? Why not ask him?"

Her half smile turned to a full blown grin, "Because F/L, he doesn't even know this is in there. If I did, he would read it, and that's the last thing I want to happen."

The scent of cash made your head turn, the Madam held out a large wad, "This is yours if you bring it back. He should be at work until late. So it should be an easy gig kid."

Your eyes widened, "That's uh.. a hefty sum you got there madam, is that book really worth that much?"

"Stop asking questions girl" Madam growled, "It's not the book that's so... priceless, it's having Mustang not know it exists."

"Hm.." you pondered, though asking questions would probably be a good idea, you figured Madam wouldn't give you any answers.

"Fine. I'll do it and be back by 2a.m., will you be here?"

Madam Christmas smiled, "Of course. 2a.m you say? Thats only four hours away. Make it back by then and I'll be impressed."

You shuffled out the door, "I don't know how you aren't already!"  
with a wink you were gone.

...

Riza pushed past several soldiers to reach his office.

"Colonel" Riza called, adding a slight knock from outside his door.

"Come in Lieutenant." Roys tired voice replied.

The blonde soldier looked around his paper filled office, and then at the mussed haired Colonel himself.

"It's late." She pointed out.

His eyes met hers, "That's nothing new."

"You are leaving tomorrow to assist the Elric brothers." Riza reminded him.

"...and?" Roy said with an irritated sigh.

"You won't be able to sleep on the way." She finished, letting her tone make it obvious what she was implying.

"After a few more papers Lieute-" Riza's hand slapped on his desk, "I'll have Mayes finish them tomorrow. Go."

The telephone rang, Riza picked it up before Mustang did.

"This is Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking.."  
"Yes... Mhm."  
"...Oh!"  
"Alright. I'll let him know."

Mustang gave her a weary glance, "Yes?"

Riza snickered, "It was your neighbor. He just wanted to let you know you girlfriend has returned."

Mustang rose from his chair immediantly, grabbing his coat he headed towards the door.

"Sir?" Riza called out, "what's wrong?"

Mustang grimaced, "You know exactly what Lieutenant."

"You don't have a-"

"Girlfriend. Yes. Now I will go... Not at your orders though."

She gave him a slight smile, "Goodnight Colonel."

"And you Lieutenant."

...

Madam has said he wouldn't be back for awhile, and although you had already retrieved the goods you couldn't help but look at all his belongings.

Unfortunate for you, the Colonel himself was very boring.  
Not a single ounce of dirty 'laundry' did he have to entertain you with.

You have met the man every so often, but only for greetings and information transfers. So you didn't know the man, just that he was as hot as the alchemy he used. 

You figured he wasn't your type, he seemed to... uptight. 

Sitting on his well made bed you began to picture him laying there, and how his daily routine might go.  
Did he sleep in boxers? Or was he one to sleep in the nude.  
You couldn't help but giggle. 

A knock at the front door interrupted your thoughts.  
You glanced at your watch, '12:30' it read, he shouldn't be back...  
The door began to unlock.

You did the first thing your instincts told you to do. Hide. 

It would be a tight squeeze, but you could handle staying under the bed for a whole night.  
You've had worse situations.

Once your ass finally pushed through, you were settled on the floor, eyes lurking to see what would happen next.

The events that unfolded were like one in a dream.

...

Mustang could still smell the unique perfume from the one who had decided to break and enter. It was appealing.  
He had smelled this scent before. But where?

Light footstep patterns could be seen on his navy colored carpet.

Looking around the room, he began to pinpoint things that were out of order.

The couch cushion was reversed, a rug near his lamp was slightly turned... and his bed skirt was slightly lifted.

...

You waited with baited breath, the tall dark haired man just stood there. He seemed to be assessing his whole apartment in one sweep.

He knew you were here.  
It was terrifying.  
One of the most dangerous alchemist in Armestist was standing 7 feet from you, in all his glory.  
Here you were, breaking into his home.

'I'm so fucked' you thought with dread. It was only a matter of time before...

His footsteps could be heard coming toward you, though instead of grabbing you by your ankles, he went into the bathroom.  
The shower then began to run.

Was this a trick?

You were pretty sure he was baiting you, so instead of falling for it you stayed right where you were.  
Under his bed. Smooshed. 

...

Mustangs wet hair was slicked back as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, he had assumed that whoever might've broke in would attempt to leave.

No. They were still under his bed. 

He sighed, obviously he wasn't dealing with a pro. So who was it then?

...

You had an idea.  
Once he comes out of the shower, he will be wet right?  
Which means he couldn't use his Alchemy... right?!

You began to get excited. All you had to do was cover your face, then run for it.  
The lock on the inside was very simple, so you knew that getting out the door wouldn't be hard. 

Since the man hadn't taken any clothes with him, the likely hood of him being in a towel was strong.

So you prepared.  
Sliding yourself closer to the edge of the bed, your shirt covering your eyes...

Curls of steam left the bathroom as it was opened.  
The excitement you had earlier to escape left. 

For the moment the door opened, a single article of cloth dropped to the floor.  
The towel.

You gasped. 

...

Roy smiled slyly. He had heard the gasp and was ready to tackle the person who preyed on him in his own home.

...

It was your ankles that he grabbed to drag you out.  
Quickly, and unexpectedly.

Some of your clothes tore as you were being dragged forward.  
So that once you were finally out of the bed, all you wore were long socks, a white bando, and tatters of threads.

Mustangs eyes looked equally as shocked as yours were. 

"Hi." You said hoarsely, with a blush across your face. 

Roys cheeks mimicked your own. As your face was directly in line with his member.

"....Hello."  
Roy let go of your wrists, picked up the towel, covered himself, then turned back into the bathroom.

You laid there on the floor stunned.  
What just happened.

...

Roy leaned against the counter.  
There was a beautiful, half naked woman in his room. 

But why?  
He felt that someone had put her up to this, why would she been in his apartment?

Tying the towel across his waist tightly he re-exited the bathroom.

You were already standing up, this time you had on his white button up, a book in your hand and were about to exit the...  
He ran.  
Pinned you against the wall.  
and growled into your ear, "Where do you think you're going? Thief?"

Mustang grabbed the book back and tossed in onto the couch without a second glance.

"I...Uhm.." you stuttered, unsure of what to tell him, you were distracted by the upper half of his body, which was covered in muscle, and complete 100% hunky man.

He seemed to notice you staring him down.  
This caused his abdomen to stir.  
A stir he hadn't felt in a long time. 

...

You undid the buttons of Mustangs shirt, while of course, sitting on his lap.  
Something the commanding officer demanded, and of which you happily obliged. 

Once the buttons were undone, he let his fingertips glide down your shoulders, helping you out of his button up.

Your skin tingled at every sensation.  
His warmth surrounded you, his breath was heavy in your ear as his mouth kissed down your neck. 

Your back arched as his hands gripped your hips, pushing you down on his covered hard cock.  
Grinding you on his crotch ever so slowly. 

"Fuck.." you whispered.

You could feel his smile against your neck, "Is that what you want?" he growled. 

Your hands went behind you to touch his toned body, only to have his own hand pin them against your back.

"i asked you a question. Is that what you want?"

You wriggled in his lap, "yes. I do."

he pushed you onto your stomach, keeping your hands behind your back.  
"Yes you do what?" He commanded, using one hand to slap your rear.

"Ah! Yes! I want you to fuck me!" You panted, hoping that was the right answer.

"Tsk.." he breathed heavily, grinding his now bare, hard dick between your legs.  
"I guess that's good enough..."

You let out a moan as you felt his precum through your panties. 

As one hand held onto your wrist, the other pushed down the rest of your clothes so that you could feel all of him.

You were so ready.

He pushed the head of his cock up and down your wet pussy lips, teasing your clit, back and forth. 

"Do you want me inside you?" he purred, leaning down to nibble on your ear.

"Yes, please put yourself insi-"

Mustangs hard cock was being pushed inside of you, inch by inch.  
Slowly at first, then he began to rock back a little faster.

Pushing himself all the inside of you until he his the wall of your cervix, making you moan and shake.  
His hips kept pressing forward repeatedly, fucking you faster, and harder each time.

The pleasure overtook you as your head was buried in the pillow, drool sliding from your chin.

You tried to push back onto him, only to have him slap your ass.

Releasing your hands, Mustang took his long fingers and dug them into your hips. gripping them tightly.

He let out a sexy moan, "Fuck. This is so good." His deep voice rumbled, his voice sending pleasure through you.

To be fucked by such a man was unlike anything else.

Suddenly he picked you up and had you switch places this time you were on top. Dripping your wet juices all over his dark curly hair that surrounded his cock.

The sight from above was even better. Having your hands on his hard pecs to steady your rhythm you began to rock back and forth, grinding at the right points to where your clitoris rubbed against him perfectly. 

You came within moments of being on top. 

Mustang grabbed your hips and pulled you forward so your mouth met his neck, you began to kiss his skin furiously adding small love bites.

The man beneath you lifted you up and down his cock like a plaything, he groaned at each thrust. Mumbling curses when you bit in a particularly sweet spot. 

Mustang came a few minutes later, jutting his cock into you as the remaining cum spilled into you.


	2. Envy x Reader

He could change into anyone. 

From your best friend, to your lover, or even the barista, which is the appearance he had on at the moment.

Envys duties were to scout the area and gather entail about the people, officers and who knows what. It had been a boring day though, he really hated this line of work, he would much rather cause a trivial love affair, or shoot someone in an alley.

Anything but this job, with an irritated sigh Envy turned to make the latest order, black tea. Hot. No sugar, no milk.

As he turned to hand it to the latest customer his pupils enlarged. 

The young woman before him was known for a special ability, one that was hardly used. 

Diamonds.

She had an affinity for it, some people could work with clay, or fire. Hers was renowned though. For obvious reasons.

Smiling at the hidden Envy, she took the hot cup with a small smile, "Thank you" the young woman said, with a wave she was gone.

Envy went to the back, pulling a walkie talkie from his apron, "Found our knew funds for the next month". 

...

The barista was off looking.

Yes people gave you stares. 

His was different though, more hungry... a little disturbing even.

Putting the thought out of your mind, you continued to shuffle your way to a bakery that was several blocks away.

The blueberry muffins their were out of this world! Work had kept you busy this past week, so once Friday came along you couldn't help but indulge.

...

His strides were fast, he was almost a blur, Envy stalked you quickly, making sure he arrived first, just in time to knockout the cashier, pull them towards the back and take on his appearance.

You walked though the door.

Envy gave you a brilliant smile.

He watched as you blushed. 

Envy couldn't help but smirk, 'looks like I know the fun way to lure her out' he thought.

Lust always demanded that he use the most efficient way and stop giving into his, 'desires' whenever he was required to bring in a subject.

The green haired man couldn't resist it when someone gave him the feeling of being wanted. Wanted sexually, lovingly, or whatever form of it. 

"Hello Everette" you said with a smile as you greeted him, "any blueberry muffins made today?" Cocking her head with a smile.

Envy raised his brows in mock surprise, "Blueberries...Muffins?! What even are those?"

The young woman on the other side of the counter giggled and slapped his arm, "You joke too much!"

Envy could feel his arm tingle from your light touch, apparently you knew this 'Everette' fellow well enough to have such an close interaction. Which was especially good in Envys case, made his job to lure you much easier. Cocking his head to the side Envy spoke slowly, "Well, I suppose we have a few that are cooling off..." Envy gave her sly grin, "I'll give it to you for free if you'd like?"

You gasped, "You would not!"/p>

"Of course I would" Envy then placed a hand over your own, "under a condition of course."

You looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh?" wiggling your shoulders back and forth you gave the him a smile, "and what is that condition, sir?"

Tacking the namesake on towards the end was a tactic of yours to flirt, with fluttering lashes and a pouty smile, you could usually get anything you wanted. 

Conditioned or not. 

Envy gracefully grabbed your wrist and twirled your towards the back room, "I can show you" he said with a low growl.

...

Envy had been many partners, men, women, and the like. 

He usually only slept with those who had things he wanted. Power. Money. Graces. 

Things that well... caused him insecurities. 

This dame though. You. 

Were just another job. There was nothing about your life he deemed threatening to his personality.

Instead he felt predator like. 

Ever since the Elric brothers had come to work on the countries defenses he had been worked to the bone.

So, having a plaything with doe like eyes, seemed like it would release a hell of alot of tension. 

...

In the dry and darkened cellar held the yeast, flour, and now.. you.

The dark never bothered you, especially when the cute bakers son was involved. 

"Oh dear~" you cried feinting fear, "It's so dark, won't you please-"

A hot breath against your ear stopped the sentence from finishing.

The hands that were once Everette were replaced with a stranger. 

One that had tight muscles and long hair. 

The strangers moist breath teased your ear, "Please what?" Envy chuckled, his voice echoed within the cellar.

"I...What happened?" you tugged away from the tight grip on your wrist, only to be grabbed and brought forcfully to a tight chest.

One hand was free to roam against the strangers bare abdomen, the other was held behind your back. 

"Nothing has happened. Yet." Envy purred against your neck, "Don't you want to have a little fun?"

The mans teeth grazed against your neck, causing your back to arch, and your rear push into his groin. His hard groin.

You gasped as one of the strangers hands slid down your bodice. 

"...Do you like this?" He said.

His voice seemed unsure now. Almost like a boy trying to please. 

...

Just as quickly as he dragged you to the back, you were suddenly on top of a barrel against the wall, a warm tongue between your thighs that brought heat to your core.

"Uuuh- Mhmmmm~" you moaned as a two finger entered into your cunt twisting and massaging inside of you, while his tongue was lightly touching you clit, teasing you purposefully.

Tilting your head back with a sigh, you grabbed the long hair of the strange man and pushed his face farther up your skirt, so you were almost riding him. 

...

Envy was mouth full of your pussy when you pushed his tongue deep into you, the power that he had given you was too much. 

He wanted you underneath him now, taking his hard cock for as long as you could.

Pulling you off the barrel and flipping you around, you know ere grasping it with your arms as Envy hiked your skirt up from behind. 

You could feel his hips reach your ass once he was fully inside of you.

His hard cock filling you to the brim. 

Envy groaned and jerked his hips back, slamming into you once more. The jolt of it hitting your core brought you to tears.

Though painful, the way his hands gripped your ass while fucking you had you begging out loud.

Envy gave you no mercy, for about an hour he continued to fuck you in every which way possible, you had to have orgasm ed more than ten times. 

The stranger had filled you to the brim with cum over and over again, his stamina never ending.

Suddenly light filled the room. The baker had come back to see what was the commotion.

Looking up your saw the body, then face of your mysterious lover.

He was lean with sharp eyes and a sly grin.

Dark green hair fell to his waist. 

With a wink and a pinch of your cheek he had disappeared. 

Leaving you to explain to the poor baker why exactly his son was left in an alley and why ou were covered with dirt and sweat.


	3. Greed/Ling x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Greeds clothes were shucked off, the speed at which he took you to the bed was unlike any other; the strength and his rock hard cock though, that was what truly impressed you.

* * *

Greed was a monster who wanted for nothing but to get what he craved. You just happened to be one of those things. The way your hips swayed and how gentle you behaved in the streets, how you gave bread to the dogs and children on the street...

Then later in the night, how you rolled those nasty hips on the pole, and gave your niceties to the women and men you paid you to dance on that stage. Of course you were just a tease, enough to keep them going, but never fully nude, never allowing them to reach just beneath those g-strings to push their dirty finger sink into you.

In such a tainted world, you remained pure, yet sponged with a type of poison that was sin. He wanted you, and Ling..well...Ling wanted you just as bad. The one thing they agreed on was seducing, and winning your love and sex.

* * *

The clothes you wore during the day revealed only a sweet face and collar bones.

You wore either dresses/skirts or pants when you were gardening in the acre lot you owned.

Making your money as a flower store, you didn't make much money.

Lucky for you, the town over was more of a city. The lights were bright and filled with caves where men and women gathered for orgies, cigars and money.

No one was aware of where you made your real money, people were polite enough not to ask. I mean, how could such a sweet young lady shake her goods for money at night?

 

* * *

 

One more bouquet of roses went to a young boy, who paid... quite a bit for them. More than was necessary. He seemed uncomfortable to describe why he paid more than the amount needed, so after running away with the multi colored thorned bouquet, you were left with enough money to last you for more than several months.

You felt guilty for taking his money, but the youngin couldn't be convinced otherwise.

Even though the money felt dirty... More so than the kind you made on Friday nights. You still were grateful. It just meant that you would be able to save up for the move you were wanting to make later on this year.

As 9 o'clock rolled around you changed into dark blue eye shadow, and a purple bodice that would seduce the most holy of people. Your bust spilled out of the corset, as handfuls of your ass could be seen below.

Wrapping a brown coat around yourself, and a wrap around your done up hair, you headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Greed held onto the dozen roses, prepared to throw them on the stage at your last song.

Deep into the night he watched you dance.

Skin glistening, he couldn't help but crave the body that you rubbed up and down the shiny pole.

_"Be sweet when you see her, let her trust you, I want her for quite a bit.." Ling had said inside of his head, quietly licking his lips._

_"I'll court her for a night" Greed scoffed, "If I want more, then I'll be sweet."_

_Ling mentally shoved greed into a side wall, "Keep her for at least a week, please, she is..." Lings thoughts ran numb with you in that bodice, "Sweet.."_

_Greed laughed internally at Lings modest words, "Okay buddy-boy, whatever you say."_

 

* * *

 

The last swing of your legs upon the pole, and then the song switched. Preparing to dance off the stage, the dozen red roses from earlier shot across the stage and landed at your feet. 

Something entirely new. Usually you would see $1, $10, to $100...

Picking up the bouquet, you did something a little bit different.

Dragging it across the length of your body, you left small red welts across your entire length, sensually of course.

Then feeling up yourself, and kissing the bouquet, you left the stage, making sure to give one last wink to the crowd.

The feeling you brought to the stage was incredibly different from the one in the back. Some other girls swooned, you on the other hand were completely concerned with this.

Something was amiss. And you feared it would subject you to something...sinful.

 

* * *

 

Morning came around.

You had put the roses in your bedroom simply to contemplate them. To think someone went to such lengths... the hair on your head was covered with a wig whenever you went out, so how would anyone know? Purely coincidence?

Going out to water the honeysuckles along the fence you turned to see a stranger. 

A man.

One with long dark hair in a ponytail, and a smirk. 

* * *

 

Ling took over.

His voice was smooth and chill, his words put a smile on your face. 

"The lilacs beauty is incomparable to that of yourself" he leaned against the fence that kept the flowers from the street. 

You gave him a small smile, "Ooh, you're so sweet." 

Gesturing the the flowers below, "Not as sweet as the honey suckles below here".

Ling blushed at his falter.

Then Greed took over. 

* * *

The strangers face changed.

It turned from being a blushed smirk, to a toothy grin that was hungry.

At noon, the mood was anything but filled with sunshine and cheers. Instead, you became backed against the wall of your house that was covered with shade trees. A strong arm leaned against the wall, blocking you from viewing anything but his handsome and fearsome face.

His breath was hot and moist.

Yet.. soft?

The mans face, though handsome seemed to struggle with what he was doing. 

At one point his hand was at your waist, then it would quickly go to cupping your face as though a lover would.

"..What.." you mumbled lightly as the mans back turned toward you and hands reached up to his ears. Almost as if a battle was going through his head. 

Cautiously you put a hand on his back, afraid of what might happen.

Turning around his face changed. This time he had a small smile, his eyes squinted and flashed a twinkle that could only mean trouble.

"I'm sorry I never got around to my name.. But it's Ling, and I think you're beautiful."

Blinking twice in surprise you pulled his gentle hand into your home, it'd been awhile since you've had true 'company' and his seemed, worth paying for. 

Before you could offer Ling tea he had asked to kiss you, and as surprised as you were, you agreed.

His lips were soft and gentle. His teeth nipped at yours softly, then slowly opened your mouth with his tongue exploring it delicately with light control. Pushing you up onto the counter, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Lings body pressed tightly against yours.

* * *

His wide hands cupped your ass gently as you guided him to your bedroom.

The gentle brown eyes that had first kissed you tenderly disappeared the moment he had shut the door. In its stead were ones of charcoal, and eyebrows that furrowed in excitement. A yandere look, if you will.

His hard chest was soon upon your gentle soft body again, this time with kisses left you breathless.

Strong hands that gripped and squeezed your body, his relentless energy almost seemed to crave your being. The light touches from before were more demanding now. Lings mouth had become one of... Greed.

The thought permeated your brain.

Was this man...

Teeth bit your neck sharply, drawing blood. Surely leaving a mark. A gasp left your throat, "Ahh! Wha-" his touch stopped your crying voice.

Fingertips danced along wet panties, daring you to moan. The harshness he left upon you, his hands gripping your hips, how his own ground between your legs. His face bent towards your neck, lapping up the gathering sweat.

* * *

 

"Ling.." you moaned softly, "What are you.."

"Greed" the man said powerfully, "Forget the man that lured you in, because I'm the god that's about to take you."

Your breath hitched, pulling yourself away you began to play coy, "But.. why.. what?" You asked gently hoping the sweet and innocent look on your face would prove to be too much to ravish.

Greeds hand shot up though and grabbed your jaw, "Tsk. Tsk. Don't pretend you're so innocent sweets, I saw you the other night."

Thinking back to the night before with the dozen roses, you realized it was indeed him. Somehow he had managed to find out who you are, and take advantage of the opportunity. 

" _A very promising opportunity" Ling angled to Greed in his mind, "Remember what we agreed upon"._

_Greed huffed, "How could I forget?"_

With a slack jaw, you waited to hear more, hopefully to at least tell you why this was happening. Your plump lips parted slightly to speak, only to have them taken in and lightly bitten.

 Before another word was spoken, Greeds clothes were shucked off. The speed at which he took you to the bed was unlike any other; the strength and his rock hard cock though, that was what truly impressed you.

"Wait- I'm not..." you looked into his eyes to see if there was malice. To see if this was something you were about to be forced into; only to find that his look was impatient as he backed away from your body, as if he was willing to compromise, but truly didn't want to let you go.

"Well?" his voice growled, when he saw hesitance in your eyes, Greeds attitude changed. 

"Look.." he said, grabbing your hands lightly, "You don't have too-"

"But, I want to..It's just.."

"You want to do it at my place?" Greed joked, while giving you a slight wink.

He crawled off the bed and stretched, turning his back to you, "It's cool. I can come back later."

As he stepped towards his clothes you made a very daring move; in a instance the dress you previously worn slide off of your body, leaving you in nothing but a pair of black panties and a laced bra.

 

"Ahem" you cleared your throat, "You can stay.. If you'd like." 

As every human man, and apparently a 'god' as well. His eyes ogled at the sight of your body., and his stance stuttered.

"Well... The less you gawk, the quicker we can-"

His cool hands were on you in a moment, Greeds mouth nipped your ear, "Quicker we can.." he finished his sentence by gliding two fingers across your clit.

"..Ah- uhm, Yes.." you stuttered, "definitely."

* * *

As you both lay naked in the covers across your quilted bed, his body moved over your gently, yet demanding. He gave you his full attention, making sure every inch of your body was felt by his grasp.

Making it so that you knew you were somehow his, even if it was just in his mind.

Your skin looked like a dalmatian with the marks he left up and down your hot body, the wetness between your legs increased as his mouth teased over your nipples. His hot breath demanding moans from your mouth, that came all to willing from your own.

 After his kisses subsided and you were thoroughly wet, you begged Greed to take you, however he wanted.

Rubbing your arm up and down gently he kissed your neck as if thinking what the best pose to take your body would be. In no longer than a second, he had you face down and ass up. 

Rough hands gripping your hips as he teased at your entrance. 

Pushing himself fully into you was incredibly hot and caused drool to drip form your mouth onto the pillow, without even a question he fucked you senseless, taking you long and hard. Just how you begged him too. Just how he wanted.

You came twice before he let himself spill his own seed in you.   
A normal man would have crashed and cuddled onto your back after love making like that, instead though he scooped you up into his arms and spooned you lightly. His hard cock was still in you though.

His grip and touches seemed lighter as he fucked you softly from behind, he kissed and nipped your ear slowly, you groaned a name, "Ling-" you cried softly as one of his hands came from behind to rub your clit.

His hot breath nipped an ear as he replied, "Yes~" he almost teased.

Ling continued to take you from behind, then missionary, throwing one leg behind his shoulder though so he could go deeper. His touches weren't rough and demanding like earlier, it was a different sort of need though. One more comforting and sure.

After a few hours both of you had gotten tired and decided that pillow talk while he remained inside you was good enough, although most were sweet whispers it was as if you had known him forever.

The disappointment you received when you woke up without warm arms around you was filling the heart inside you, even if he had left for today, for some reason you knew he would be back soon. 

You thought this as you glanced at a smiley face strewn across in rose petals at the floor.

"What a charming and confusing man.." you mumbled quietly.

A grumble could be heard form the window, a correction of your word choice. 

Suddenly a lopsided grin could be seen through your window, "God you mean." 

The pair of obsidian eyes were back. And they were hungry.

 


End file.
